1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display device and a power supply thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a plasma display device includes a plasma display panel (PDP) that displays characters or images by using plasma generated by gas discharge. Depending on its size, the PDP may include more than several million pixels (discharge cells) arranged in a matrix pattern.
A method for driving a PDP may include dividing a frame into a plurality of weighted subfields, and each subfield may have a reset period, an address period, and a sustain period.
The plasma display device has a power supply that supplies a high voltage to a driving circuit to drive electrodes in the reset period, the address period, and the sustain period, and supplies a low voltage to an image processor, a fan, an audio unit, and a control circuit.
A conventional power supply applies the same driving voltage to components to drive the PDP irrespective of temperature. However, a PDP's discharge voltage and discharge characteristics vary depending on temperature. That is, the discharge voltage decreases when the temperature increases, and the discharge voltage increases when the temperature decreases. In particular, an opposed discharge may be generated stronger between two electrodes at a high temperature than between two electrodes at a low temperature. Hence, the generated discharge is not constant when the power supply supplies the same driving voltage irrespective of PDP temperature.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance understanding of the background of the invention and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.